A Lover Of A Fighter
by DOGHERO1925
Summary: A new student, Kazuhiro Okami, arrives on the scene from America. But, as new friendships are formed, Tomo's life begins to fall apart and soon after all hell breaks loose for all the girls. SakakiXOC and Toyomi. Violence and language
1. Chapter 1

A Lover of a Fighter

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. I own Kazuhiro Okami. 'Nuff said.

Ch.1: The One with the Guy on the Chopper.

The streets are alive with activity. The new school year is beginning and everyone is

excited. But dozens of heads turn in curiosity towards the roadway as a roaring sound

catches their attention. A small blue bicycle rode along the street, its rider not distracted

by whatever had everyone else's attention. The rider was none other than Ms. Yukari and

she was still fuming about her bike and its constant malfunctions. She pulled over as the

crowds thinned out. She leaned over her bike, snarling. "OK, what's the damn problem

now?" She fumed. But when she turned around, she was in complete shock at what

greeted her eyes. A shining burgundy and black 1953 Indian Chief motorcycle roared

down the road past her. Her jaw almost hit the floor at its beauty in the bright summer

sun. The gas tank and chassis seemed to glow vibrantly, as if surrounded by an aura of golden sun. The ancient beauty's rider was dressed in a typical male school uniform, also bearing a black leather biker's jacket and a black TapOut baseball cap with the words "American Arrogant" printed on the back. He smiled and gunned the throttle.

"_My name is Kazuhiro Okami. But most of my friends call me Kaz or Kazu. I'm 16 years old and going into 2__nd__ year here in Tokyo. I wasn't born here, though. I was born and raised in America. Denver, Colorado to be exact. I moved here when I was 8 with my mother and still love this old city. Oh, you're wondering about the bike? It has been passed down in my family since my dad got it as an award for his work in the U.S. Marines. Sure, she's old as dirt and has some mechanical issues, but I love her to death and she's always treated me well. I had Class 4 last year with Mr. Kimura. (shudders) I tell you, when the year ended, I was one frayed nerve away from high kicking him right in the mouth! Did I mention I hold black belts in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Muay Thai kickboxing? Yeah, it's kinda my job. I'm a mixed-martial artist. You know, like one of those UFC guys. A lot of the others who have seen my fights call me the "American Kamikaze". Don't really know why, but it kinda stuck. So "American Kamikaze" I will always be. But when I'm not training, I'm playing video games... Crap, I'm late! Better put my foot to the floor!"_

Kazuhiro pulled into a small parking spot, flipped down the kickstand and walked out to where the class lists were at. Something passed in the corner of his eye as he walked along. A little girl with red hair trotted along past him, her pigtails bouncing away.

"_I still remember the first time I ever met Chiyo-chan. She was 11 years old but didn't look a day over 5. I didn't know it at the time, but she was some kind of child prodigy." _

Kazuhiro made his way through the throngs of people. He finally reached the lists and slowly looked them over. "Hmmm… Not in Class 2." He said to himself. He scanned the next list. He followed the list of names down until, much to his delight, his name appeared not far from the bottom of the Class 3 list. "Alright, cool." Suddenly the little girl from earlier appeared next to him. "Hey, you have Ms. Yukari too?" She said cheerfully. Kazuhiro looked down at her. "Uh…Yeah, I guess." He responded. She looked up at him, glaring. "Well, my name is Chiyo Mihama, and I'm not a little girl! I'm a second year high school student!" She shouted. Kazuhiro raised one eyebrow. "Oh. So you're the Chiyo-chan I've heard so much about. They say you're some kind of super-genius." He responded. Chiyo laughed. "Yep! That's me!" She giggled. She looked up at him again. "Say, what's your name?" She asked politely. Kazuhiro turned to her. "Well, I'm Kazuhiro Okami. My friends call me Kaz." He answered. Chiyo's face lit up. "Well, Mr. Kazuhiro. Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Kazuhiro smiled. "OK, sounds good." He said warmly. Chiyo's smile probably would have gone right off her face. She grabbed Kazuhiro's hand and dragged him off. "Come on, let's go!" She cried. Kazu was at a loss for words, so just followed in haste.

"_The first time I came into Ms. Yukari's classroom, it didn't seem much different than my old classes. But there was a lack of Kimaru here, so I was happy enough. God, I hated that guy. Little did I know these next two years would be the weirdest, yet most fun, of my life. And I would never be more scared for my life, or anyone else's"_

As Kazuhiro entered, Chiyo led him to a group of girls standing in the back of the classroom. Chiyo laughed a little. "Hey everyone, this is Mr. Kazuhiro!" She giggled. Kazu waved timidly. "But my friends call me Kaz." He pointed out. Chiyo giggled again. "Well, this is Ms. Tomo." She said. Tomo jumped up and pulled in right next to him. "Hey…how are you?" She batted her eyelids. Another girl, this one with light brown hair and glasses, dragged her off. Kazuhiro laughed a little.

"_My first meeting with Tomo Takino was…interesting. She was, undoubtedly, the most hot-wired person I've ever met. Still a fun girl, but what does she EAT? Pure sugar?"_

Chiyo giggled loudly. "And that's Ms. Yomi." She pointed to the one with glasses. She smiled and waved. Kazu waved back cheerfully.

"_Of all the new people I met that day, Yomi was the one I had, and still have, the most respect for. She seemed the only mature one in that entire train wreck of humanity. And she didn't have a bad figure either. That doesn't hurt. She's a little weight conscious, but what teenage girl isn't?"_

Then, Kazu looked over to his right. What he saw took him aback a little. A tall girl with violet hair going all the way down her back sat alone, staring out the window. Kazu tapped Chiyo on the shoulder. "Who's that?" He asked quietly. Chiyo smiled. "Oh, that's Ms. Sakaki!"

"_Sakaki was really something else. There was just something about her that just stunned me. She's really shy and soft spoken, though. But I would find her to really be an amazing person as well.."_

Kazu just smiled when she slightly turned her head. She didn't respond. Just looked back out the window. Suddenly, she was greeted by a short girl with a kind of spaced look. Kazu was a little dumbstruck at first. Chiyo turned around quickly and hugged her. "Ms. Osaka!" She giggled. Kazu just raised an eyebrow.

"_Her real name is Ayumu, but for some reason everyone calls her Osaka. I've never been to Osaka myself, so I really don't know much. She does have a tendency to space out, and when she does, it is nothing short of DEEP SPACE. NASA couldn't find her brain even if they tried."_

Osaka just gave him a blank look and waltzed away towards Tomo and Yomi. Suddenly, someone else busted into the room. She was almost identical to Yomi in height, but had shorter hair and a really deep tan. She turned to look and Kazuhiro and her face lit up. Kazu turned and saw her. The smile on his face was from ear to ear when he recognized her. "KAGURA!!" Kazuhiro shouted. She smiled even wider. "KAZI!!" She shouted back. The two locked in an embrace that no-one could break. They split and laughed out loud. "Long time, no see bud!" She said. Kazu smiled. "So, what's up? I haven't seen you in 56,000 years!" He laughed.

"_Kagura and I have been best friends since I first moved here to Tokyo. She's a really talented athlete and an incredible swimmer. She's definitely a lot of fun to be around, no lie. To be honest, she's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had."_

Yomi and Tomo looked over at them. "Wait, you two know each other?" They said in unison. Kagura put her arm around Kazu's neck. "Yep! Best friends for eight years running and not one fight between us!" She laughed. Kazu smirked. "And not stopping anytime soon!" They said together. Chiyo lit up. "Wow. Eight years?" She asked. Kagura laughed. "Yep, ever since he moved here!" She boomed. "Where did you move from?" Osaka asked in her typical Southern drawl. "You may not believe it. I wasn't born in Japan." All involved, except Kagura, stared at him. "Y-Y-You're not?" Tomo stammered. Kazu smiled. "Nope. Born and raised in the U.S. of A. Denver, Colorado to be exact." He stated. Tomo was shocked beyond belief. "You LOOK Japanese, but you're not?" Kazu laughed. "Yeah, my whole family's Japanese. But I'm American born. Odd, isn't it?" He scratched the back of his head. Osaka just stared. "Yeah. Real odd." She droned. Kazu raised his eyebrow again. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" He asked. Osaka nodded. Kazu rolled his eyes and exhaled. Suddenly the door to the class slammed open and Ms. Yukari entered. "OK, people. In your seats." Everyone made their way to their seats. Kazuhiro was seated in-between Kagura and Yomi, but closer to Kagura. Ms. Yukari continued. "OK, I'm Ms. Yukari. Homeroom teacher, Class 3, 2nd year. I know most of the people in here. AND IT'S NOT JUST BECAUSE I'M LAZY ABOUT REMEMBERING NAMES!!" The class just stared blankly. "The only new people here," she proceeded. "Are Ms. Kagura, just to be a ringer for this year's sports fest," she clenched her fists to solidify her point. "And…This guy. Would you come up and introduce yourself?" She motioned to Kazuhiro. He nodded and made his way up to the front. "Um…Hi. I'm Kazuhiro Okami." He said plainly. Ms Yukari just golf clapped. "OK, thank you very much." He walked back and sat down. Kagura turned in her seat to face him. "Nice work, Shakespeare." She said sarcastically. "She put me on the spot, gimme a break." Kazu sneered. Kagura stuck her tongue out and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The One with the Punch

P.E. was the next class on the schedule for the group. They were doing swimming first so everyone was in their swimsuits. Kagura and the others met up at the pool. Kagura turned around. "Kazi, does this make my butt look big?" She said, looking down. Kazuhiro turned to her. "Do I look like the keeper of that knowledge?" He said bluntly. "Especially on my best friend?" He finished. Kagura nodded. "Good point." She added. The two lightly chuckled at each other. The rest arrived. "Well, are we having fun?" Tomo laughed at the two. Sakaki followed quietly behind her, followed by Chiyo and Yomi. Kazu looked back at Sakaki. "You look good." He said politely. She blushed a little. "Really?" She stammered. Kazu put his hand on her shoulder. "Would I lie?" He asked. Sakaki just looked off into the distance. "I've know you for about an hour, so I'm not sure." She blatantly pointed out. Kazuhiro sighed. "Well, I tried." He made his way out to the pool. Sakaki looked down and blushed again. Suddenly a voice boomed in behind them. "YES! VERY GOOD! SO PRETTY!!" Sakaki turned slowly and was greeted by none other than Mr. Kimura, with his usual gaping expression. Kazuhiro turned about to see Mr. Kimura, he sighed loudly. "I'll handle this." He mumbled gruffly. He made his way up to the teacher and stood by Sakaki as Yomi joined them. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like not here?" Kazuhiro growled. The perverted teacher looked down at him. "Ah… Mr. Okami. It's been awhile." He said blandly. "Not long enough…" Kazu growled under his breath. The teacher continued. "Well, as I was saying… You just look really good and…and…" He finally snapped. "AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU TO STOP BY MY OFFICE AFTER CLASS TODAY!!" He yelled. Kazuhiro was finally fed up with him. Yomi was mad enough too. In almost perfect synchronization, Kazuhiro swung his body around and drilled Mr. Kimura in the left temple with a brutal high kick just as Yomi wound up for one of her infamous uppercuts, Mr. Kimura dropped before she let loose. Kazu spun back from the recoil of the kick's impact, but it all happened so fast that Yomi didn't have time to aim. She let out the uppercut and struck Kazuhiro directly in the lower jaw. He fell back onto the concrete and gently cradled his jaw. Yomi gasped in shock, she just realized what happened. She ran up to him, yelling. "Oh my God, are you OK?" Kazu slowly rose to his feet. He patted Yomi's shoulder. "Ms. Koyomi Mizuhara, you have one HELLUVA left hand! Damn." He cradled his jaw again. "Haven't been nailed like that in a long time." He laughed a little and proceeded off to meet Ms. Kurosawa, who was just entering the pool area. The group gathered around her and the class proceeded. After a while, Ms. Kurosawa called Kazuhiro over. "OK, listen. I saw what happened with Mr. Kimura. I would normally have reprimanded you for it, but seeing as he has a reputation of harassing girls and the principal won't do anything about it, I'll let it slide. He had it coming." She said calmly. Kazuhiro nodded. "OK, thank you." The fighter replied as he made his way back to the pool.

The period proceeded on and finally ended. The first couple days always seem longer for some reason. As they were making their way home, Kazuhiro was walking alongside Tomo and Yomi, and something about the wildcat seemed familiar to him. "Um, Tomo?" Kazu asked calmly. Tomo looked over at him. "What's up?" She asked. "What is your address?" He asked, trying not to sound creepy. Tomo looked confused. "2014 Tanegashima Dr., why?" She asked inquisitively. Then, it hit him. "Oh! You live right across the street from me. That's where I recognized you!" He said excitedly. Tomo smirked. "So, that WAS you. The one with the motorcycle. Well, nice to meet you, neighbor!" She laughed. Kazuhiro just smiled and laughed a little. But it was all clear to Kazuhiro. Her house was the one he was worried about…

Kazuhiro had moved into his own house a year ago because his father, Daniel Cogburn, was killed in action in Iraq. He moved out when his mother couldn't afford to take care of them both. He moved into his new home, just across the street from the Takino household. Tomo's father, Shinji Takino, served with Daniel while they were in Iraq. He was given an honorable discharge after Kazu's father was killed. He had never gone over there because he was too scared to. It turns out when Shinji married Tomo's mother, her ex-boyfriend reappeared. Tomo's mother broke up with him after his was found guilty on six charges of rape. SIX! After Tomo's mother and Shinji got married, he began stalking the couple. When Tomo was born, it only got worse. The man had broken into the Takino home multiple times as the family was being torn apart. The arguments between the two parents grew more and more angry, and at one point, the man broke into their house while there was only one person there…Tomo. Kazuhiro had not met Tomo until today, but he had to bear witness to a year of fear and anger. And now he was emotionally tied to one of the victims. The fighter had a gut-twisting feeling that this was only going to get worse for her, and now he was caught in the maelstrom. _"What if he goes after Tomo?"_ He thought to himself. He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and moved ahead of the pair of best friends to catch up to Kagura and Sakaki. He jogged out to the parking lot, and mounted his motorcycle; he turned the key as the 1300cc V-Twin motor roared to life. Kazu let out a long breath and threw on his helmet. He pulled up the kickstand and revved the throttle. "Oh yeah." He smiled. He backed the chopper up and pulled out of the parking lot to catch up to Kagura. He eventually did, as he saw Kagura and Sakaki walking along the sidewalk. He revved the engine behind Kagura, making the athlete jump and turn around. He smiled and waved as the Chief rumbled up alongside the pair. Kagura laughed. "You still have that old thing?" Kazu smirked. "Of course." He replied bluntly. Sakaki looked over the vehicle, the paint once again glowing in the afternoon sun. "It's very beautiful." She said quietly. Kazuhiro smiled. "Thank you." He replied politely. Sakaki nodded and smiled warmly. It was today that Kazuhiro Okami saw something in Sakaki that only one other person did. He saw a shy, caring person who couldn't hurt anyone even if she wanted to. Kazu and Sakaki locked eyes. She was mesmerized by the fighter's ice blue eyes as he looked deep into her soft dark blue, almost violet ones. The gaze was quickly broken when Kagura coughed. She looked at the two. "Sorry. Something in my throat." She said, laughing sheepishly. Kazuhiro just rolled his eyes. _"Should've seen that coming"_ He grumbled to himself…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: The One Where All Hell Breaks Loose

After the trio exchanged phone numbers, just in case anyone needed help with homework, Kazuhiro pulled into the driveway of his home. It wasn't much, just a two-floor house with a garage and a small backyard. He put down the kickstand and pulled open the garage door. The inside of his garage was filled with tools and auto repair equipment. The rest of the garage was filled with punching bags, speed bags and dummies so he could keep his skills at peak condition. He walked the Indian into the garage and unlocked the door inside. He flipped on the lights and sat down on the couch in the middle of his living room. He stretched out and stood back up. He went back out into the garage; he looked over at the Indian. He looked down and saw a tube hanging out of the body. Kazu groaned. "Damn." He knelt down to look at the gas line. "Well, better strap it back up." Suddenly, he heard a yelling across the street. He looked up to see Tomo waving wildly at him. Kazu waved back. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "Gas line came loose." He yelled back. "Just patching it up." He added. Tomo made her way across the street and leaned up against Kazuhiro's toolbox. "Never seen a bike like that before." She said. Kazu chuckled. "I'm not surprised. This is a 1953 Indian Chief, only 600 of these bikes were ever built before the Indian Motorcycle company went under." Tomo nodded. "How long have you had it?" She asked. "My dad originally got it. He gave it to me before he died." Kazuhiro laid his hand on the gas tank. "This is the only memory of him I've got." Tomo looked down. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Kazu looked up at the wildcat and smiled. "It's fine, you've got nothing to be sorry about." The fighter replied cheerfully. Tomo instantly perked up. "So, this is your place, huh?" She looked around the garage curiously. "Where are you parents?" She asked. "I live alone." Kazuhiro told her. "My mom couldn't afford to take care of us both. U.S. Government screwing us over at every avenue. That's partly why we moved here." He continued. "So, I moved out and got my own place. Got a cushy job in an auto repair shop, enter in a MMA fight or two, it's cool." He smirked. Tomo looked back at her house. "Well, I'd better get going. See ya tomorrow!!" She waved goodbye and ran back over to her house. Kazuhiro smiled. _"Crazy girl…" _He thought to himself and shook his head, laughing a little.

A few hours later, Kazuhiro left the bathroom dressed in a T-Shirt and basketball shorts. The fighter made his way downstairs to grab a bottle of water. One thing Kazuhiro prided himself on was his "straight-edge" lifestyle. He had never drank, smoked or done drugs in his life and he was proud of it. Not very many others knew about it, though. He grabbed a bottle and flipped on the TV. The news was nothing out of the ordinary. Economic depression, politicians lying to people… the usual. He lay back on the couch and took a gulp of water. He watched on, a lack of interest on his face. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a car alarm. He just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Dear God, not again." He mumbled. Kazuhiro went upstairs and looked out his bedroom window. A car behind his house was going off. Kazu chuckled. "Jeez, people can't even get in their own cars without waking up the whole damn neighborhood!" He laughed and went back downstairs. What happened next was no laughing matter. As Kazuhiro got downstairs, the sudden sound of glass shattering came to his ears. He quickly ducked behind his couch. He slowly peered out his front window, and was shocked beyond belief.

A window in the Takino home was smashed to pieces, the door kicked in. Kazu could hear screaming from inside. The fighter quickly scrambled for his cell phone, quickly took it and dialed 1-1-0. He waited for a few seconds, listening to what was happening across the street. A policewoman answered. "Yes?" Kazuhiro calmed himself as best he could, still shaking. It had never been like this before. "Hello? This is Kazuhiro Okami. There is a b-break-in in progress across the street." He stammered. The policewoman could sense the urgency in his voice. "OK, sir, what is the address?" She asked. "2012 Tanegashima Drive." He quickly answered. "You need to send someone quick, all hell's breaking loose down here! Hur-" He was cut short as a trio of thunderous cracks sent him diving for the deck. The policewoman was a little confused but Kazu knew exactly what had just happened. Then, the policewoman became scared herself as she was forced to listen to Kazuhiro Okami utter the two words no police officer EVER wants to hear…

"SHOTS FIRED!!!"

_Oh, SNAP! Who would want to shoot up Tomo's house? Are the Takinos even still alive??? And what about the others? Find out the answers in the next chapter…maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The One With Twists

The police arrived in 15 minutes, 15 minutes too late if you asked Kazuhiro Okami. He quickly made his way to the home that was being surrounded by police cruisers. He entered and looked inside. A policeman met up with him inside. "Did you catch the guy?" Kazu asked desperately. The policeman shook his head. "Nah, little bastard scrammed out of here before we showed up. You the guy who called this in?" The officer asked. Kazuhiro nodded. He made his way inside, his normally calm mind racing. "Please be OK, please be OK, please be OK…" He made his way into the living room, where the Takinos were all seated. Tomo, the normally peppy and energetic wildcat was visibly shaken up. Wide pupils, trembling and rapid breathing made up her expression. Kazu saw her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God you're OK." He exhaled. Tomo looked up at him. She stood up and hugged the fighter tightly and began to sob uncontrollably. Kazu gently wrapped his arms around the wildcat. "Did you see who it was?" He whispered. She shook her head. "No…they smashed in a window, then…then…" She broke into tears again. "They started shooting!" Kazu sighed. Another police officer arrived and pointed to Kazu. "You Kazuhiro Okami?" He asked sternly. Kazu nodded. "My name is Sergeant Shino Arisawa. You father was Daniel Cogburn, yes?" The officer asked. Kazu nodded in reply. "Listen, we may need your help. None of these guys know jack about crimes like this." He grunted. Kazu nodded and followed him. Tomo, now released from her only place of security, sat back down and gripped the nearby pillow tightly. Kazuhiro followed Shino out to the front yard and showed him the smashed door and broken glass. "You said the perp fired three shots, right?" Kazu walked outside to where the criminal probably was. "Yeah, he breaks in the door to bring everyone out, and shoots through the window." He looked down outside the window. "Hand me a flashlight, will ya?" He asked as Officer Arisawa handed him a torchlamp. He scanned the area he was in slowly. "Three shots…" He murmured as he sweeped around again with the light. "…but no shell casings. Odd." He finished. Officer Arisawa walked over to where Kazuhiro was standing. "No shell casings?" He asked, obviously confused. "Yeah, either this guy is really good about cleaning up his mess or the gun he was using didn't drop casings after each shot. And the only gun that does that is a revolver." Officer Arisawa nodded. "So, what does that mean?" He asked. Kazu chuckled. "It means this guy is going…" His attention was diverted by something in the house. He shone the torch into the house. Three small holes in the flooring caught his attention. He quickly went back inside and came up to Tomo. "Listen, Tomo. I need you to tell me where you were standing when the shooting started." He pleaded. Tomo raised her hand up, pointing at the staircase. He looked up at the stairs and the bullet holes in the floor. Officer Arisawa ran up to him. "Kazuhiro, I found something. It's a note." The officer told him. Kazu took the note and looked it over. His eyes then grew wide in fear and stark realization. _"Oh, shit…" _He thought. He looked back at Tomo. "I need Yomi's home address now!" He said, concern in his voice. Tomo looked up at him, confused. "Why?" She asked. Kazu put his hand on the wildcat's shoulder. "Because they weren't shooting to kill… They were shooting to send a message." He told her. She was getting a little nervous. "What do you mean?" She stammered. "I mean someone is planning something, and they don't want you getting involved!" He raised his voice, but quickly calmed himself. Tomo stammered again, "Why does someone not want me around???" She nervously asked. Kazu took a deep breath. "That's not the point, the point is that they don't what you involved in something and they will do ANYTHING to keep you out of the way! They will go after friends, family, anyone they can!" Tomo was now extremely scared. "But why me?" She pleaded. "I don't know." Kazu replied. "All I know is they showed up here and, if my theory is correct…Yomi is next on the hit list." Tomo gasped and looked around. "Listen, if Yomi's going to be involved I want to come with you." She said sternly. Kazu was going to object, but when he saw the look in her eyes he knew nothing would change her mind. "OK, but listen. This could get extremely dangerous and I don't want innocent people getting hurt." He quickly made his way towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked. Kazu turned around and shouted back. "I have to make a phone call, I'll be right back!!" And he took off to his house.

Kazuhiro quickly made his way inside and grabbed the phone and dialed a number. An older woman answered. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey, Mom. It's Kaz. I need to know something." He responded. "Sure, what is it?" She asked. Kazu took a deep breath. "I need to know where the key to the locker is." He finally said. The locker he spoke of was one given to him by his father before he died. He had said in his will to never open the locker unless it was a major emergency. "Son, you know what your father told you." She said. Kazuhiro quickly responded. "Look, someone just broke into the Takino's house and opened fire. They may be heading for my friend Yomi's house. I think this qualifies as a major emergency!" He shouted. Silence. "OK, the key is under the seat of the motorcycle." She said quietly. "And, please be careful!" She begged. Kazu chuckled. "When am I not? Love you Mom, bye." He hung up and went back out to the garage. He looked over the seat of the old Indian. He found a small flap and gently pulled on it, revealing a pouch. He reached inside and pulled out an old key. "OK, hope this works." He sighed and went back over to the Takino home. He picked up Tomo and they walked over to his garage. He made his way over to a large black locker. He exhaled and inserted the key in the padlock holding the doors shut. He gently turned the key and the latch popped open. He pulled the latch off and slowly opened the door. Inside were three cases with the words "U.S. Marines" painted on them. Kazu smiled. "I always wondered where he hid these things. He pulled out the three cases, opening a small grey one first. "You said you wanted to work for Interpol, right?" He asked. Tomo nodded happily. The fighter smiled. "Then you're probably gonna have to learn to use one of these." He said and threw her a Browning 9mm handgun. "What the hell is this?" She asked. "It's a gun, what does it look like?" He said, smiling. "They wanna shoot at us, we'll show 'em you don't screw with us easily." He growled as he opened the big black case and smiled from ear to ear. "Dad's old favorite." He said to himself. Tomo looked at him. "What are you talking abou…" She was cut short as Kazuhiro Okami pulled out of the case an M1014 semi automatic shotgun and began loading it. She pushed a small button as the magazine fell out of the gun. She jumped when the mag hit the floor. Kazu laughed. "OK, here I'll do it." He chuckled and pulled out of the other case a 6" Colt Anaconda. "And an old .44 Magnum." He smirked and loaded the six rounds with ease. Tomo stared wide eyed. "Holy crap! How many guns did your dad HAVE?" She laughed. Kazu just smiled. He loaded all the weapons, threw Tomo the Browning and a helmet. "Let's go get out girl!" He shouted and started up the chopper, the shotgun slung over his back. Tomo put on the helmet and jumped aboard. Kazuhiro tried his best to keep the mood light, but he was still extremely worried. _"I just hope we're not too late…"_ He thought.

_Oh, the tension rises! What else could happen? Read and Review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The One with the Shootout and more Twists…

As darkness began to fall across Tokyo, the roaring of a motorcycle engine was unmistakable as Kazuhiro and Tomo rode as fast as they could. The Indian hit a top speed of 110 mph, so it wasn't too difficult. You couldn't tell behind the helmet, but Tomo was as scared as she ever was. The Wildcat held a deathgrip around Kazu's midsection as he pushed the 1300cc V-Twin engine to its limit, ducking and weaving in between the alleyways and streets like a skilled fighter pilot, the motor roaring like a big cat in hot pursuit of its prey. As the duo neared the house Tomo identified as the home of Koyomi Mizuhara, Kazuhiro's eyes darted back and forth looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finally, they pulled over in front of Yomi's house. No damage was visible, the houselights were still on. Kazu still kept his eyes peeled, M1014 in his hand, not cocked yet. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary noise. In the two years before his father died of cardiac arrest, he taught him everything he knew about being a soldier. He made sure to remember all of it as best he could. _"Always keep an eye on your environment." _He would tell him. _"Your enemy could come from anywhere."_ As these words rushed through his head, Tomo knocked on the door and the spectacled brunette opened the door. "Yomi, we need to get inside. This is serious." She told her best friend sternly. Yomi nodded. "Come in." She told them as Kazu continued to scan the house, the semi-automatic shotgun raised. "_If she used the front door for once, it must be serious."_ She thought. "Clear!" Kazu shouted as he cocked the shotgun, ready to go. Yomi was beginning to get nervous, especially when she saw the Browning in Tomo's pocket. "What's going on, guys?" Yomi asked concerned. Kazu turned to look at her. "Tomo's house was broken into and shot up about an hour ago. We think you may be next." He stated bluntly. Tomo nodded to show he was telling the truth. Yomi sat down in a nearby chair, the shock of what she just heard hitting home. "Why me?" She asked, exasperated. Tomo shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. We found a note saying whoever this is wants to do something and they don't want us getting involved." She told her friend. Kazu placed himself by one of the front windows, his finger resting on the trigger of his father's trusty shotgun. "Nothing out there yet." He murmured. Suddenly, he saw an outline in the distance of a figure. It looked about Sakaki's height, maybe shorter and had a hood over its head. In its hand was a small item Kazu couldn't make out. "Yomi, do you have a pair of binoculars or something?" He asked politely. Yomi nodded and quickly made her way upstairs, returning about two minutes later with a pair of binoculars. She handed them to Kazu. He murmured a thank you and looked out at the figure. Sure enough, in what he saw as a man's hand was a six-shot revolver. His eyes grew wide and he turned to the two girls. "He's coming. Find anything you can use as cover." He ordered sternly. The girls acted quickly, clearing off a nearby table and flipping it on its side in order to blockade the door. Kazuhiro took up his position near the staircase; shotgun raised and finger teasing the trigger. Tomo, having set up behind Kazuhiro, pulled out the Browning and gently cocked it. Kazu looked at her and smiled. "Wow. You really DO know how to use one of those." He chuckled. Tomo smirked. "I watch a lot of spy movies." She explained cheerfully. Kazu smiled and his eyes darted back to the front door. The man was making his way closer to the house, then he looked over to his left and saw a shining object. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. He talked to someone for about a minute and hung up. Soon after, a car pulled up. Kazu snuck up to the window to investigate. "There's a car outside." He said quietly. Tomo looked up at him. "What kind?" She whispered. He looked back out the window. "Um…a silver sedan…Toyota probably." He replied. Yomi was next to speak. "Can you see the driver?" She asked. Kazu shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, but the car is beat to hell." He said. Tomo tiptoed over to the window and squeezed in behind Kazu, but she was dumbstruck when she saw the vehicle. "The Yukarimobile?" She said. "What's Yukari's car doing here?" She continued. Kazu looked at her. "You don't think…" He stopped himself before he finished. Tomo looked back at the car. "No, no way." She said, trying not to believe it herself. It was too dark to see the driver, so neither of them could tell exactly who it was, but the trashed car was unmistakable. Suddenly, the man ran off into the bushes and the driver of the Yukarimobile opened fire.

The trio ducked for cover as the rounds from the machine guns ripped through the windows and wood door. Tomo pulled out the Browning and immediately returned fire. The car then screeched and pulled away. Kazu yelled over to the Wildcat. "Tomo, you stay here with Yomi. I'm going after that car." He ordered. Tomo nodded as Kazu burst out the back door and jumped on the Chief and took off down the street in hot pursuit of the Yukarimobile. The motors revving under him, he extracted the black Colt Anaconda and cocked back the hammer. The wind ripping by his face, he quickly regained visual of the speeding sedan. _"There's no way I'll be able to catch them in a drag race." _He told himself. _"But I can cut him off somewhere, it'll even the odds pretty well."_ He turned sharp left at a four way intersection, tearing down the residential streets. There was no way he was going to lose that car! As he sped along, he made a sharp right turn and pulled to a stop. Just down the road, turning to face him, was the Yukarimobile. The imposing figure of the car that had horrified and scarred so many staring him down. He gently tapped the gas tank of the Indian. "C'mon Old Glory, don't let me down now." He whispered to the bike. His father named the motorcycle Old Glory because he found it a fitting name for one of the greatest American motorcycles ever built, so Old Glory it stayed. And there she stood, dark red paint glowing in the sunset light. The Yukarimobile revving its engine scarily. Kazu revved the V-Twin engine in response, showing he was not afraid. The two steel titans standing on opposite sides of the street, neither one showing any signs of backing down. The driver of the Yukarimobile floored the engine and the sedan roared down the road. Kazu smiled and took up the Anaconda in his hand. _"Yukarimobile, huh? OK let's see how scary you really are…" _The Indian peeled out and took off on a crash course for the two ton juggernaut.

_Old Glory vs. the Yukarimobile! Place your bets!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The One with the Throwdown

The combined noise of the two engines roaring broke the silence of the chain of apartments as Kazuhiro Okami and an unknown individual were about to square off. As the two steel beasts rocketed towards each other, Kazuhiro reacted quickly swinging his body weight over to one side as the Yukarimobile nearly turned him into roadkill as he slid along the pavement. Forcing himself back up to a standing position, Kazu immediately turned the Indian around and charged at the Toyota still trying to turn around. He quickly pulled out the Anaconda and fired off two rounds at the hood. Then he remembered something else his dad taught him. _"If you want to stop a moving vehicle without harming the driver, your best bet is to shoot the tires. If it's a car with rear wheel drive, aim for the drive tires or the front wheels, either way the driver won't be able to control the car very well." _ The words echoing through his head. But he would have to try again as the Yukarimobile shot up the street and made a quick left turn. Kazu was quickly in hot pursuit, buildings flashing by. He noticed that the car was going slower than it had been before. This was his opportunity. He gunned the motorcycle and came up alongside the passenger window of the dented Corolla. The two steel titans proceeded to engage in a shoving match, ramming each other back and forth. Kazu had to pull away to prevent his leg being crushed by the two ton beast to his left. He finally backed off, took aim and fired off two more rounds into the right rear tire and watched the rubber explode as the Yukarimobile began to fishtail. Kazu looked up ahead and saw a mansion-like home with a security gate that was wide open. Kazu thought quickly, adrenaline now freely pumping through his veins. He accelerated until he got in front of the Yukarimobile, swung around to the driver's side, pushed all his weight forward until the rear wheel of the Indian was lifted into the air. Like a hammer from the heavens, the fighter slammed the rear wheel down on the hood and windshield of the sedan. He revved the engine as the wheel began to spin, boring a crater in the hood, but you would never guess with all the dents already in it. The driver turned to the right but didn't see the danger until it was too late. The car piled into the concrete pillar, the front end crumpling. Kazu pulled the bike off the hood just seconds before the impact, but pulled off to the right himself. The car, after slamming into the pillar, clipped the rear of the bike, sending it spinning and tossing Kazu off. He landed face first on the grass. As he looked up, a large cream colored Great Pyrenees came up and licked him. The canine was followed by none other than Chiyo. Her expression was a mix of shock and confusion. He slowly looked up, his vision still a little blurred from blunt trauma. When he could finally see Chiyo clearly, he smiled goofily. "Hey Chiyo-chan…How's it goin'?" He murmured. Chiyo did her best to help the fighter to his feet. When he finally stood up, he quickly made his way over to the driveway and picked up his stricken Indian and looked her over. "Damn, busted the gas line." He growled. He looked around the massive home and smirked. "Nice place." He commented. Chiyo smiled. "This is my house!" She said proudly. Kazu nearly tripped over Old Glory in shock. "Seriously?" He gasped. Chiyo nodded. "Yep. Come on, I'll show you." She motioned for him to follow. He walked the wounded chopper over to the tree, propped her up and walked inside.

He was dumbstruck when he walked inside. The vibrant furnishings surprised him. "Wow. This really is something else." He said. Chiyo led him upstairs and towards the door to her room. "Now, this is the first time I've let a boy into my room. So be careful." She said nervously. Kazu chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I won't wreck anything." He reassured her. As he was led inside he was greeted by…Sakaki. The violet haired girl was sitting at a small table in the middle of the room. He was kind of at a loss for words after their…incident on the way home. Sakaki blushed slightly. "Um…hi…Sakaki." Kazu couldn't think of anything else to say. Sakaki just murmured a "hello" to him. "I'm gonna go make some coffee or something. Do you want anything, Mr. Kazuhiro?" Chiyo asked. Kazuhiro nodded. "Just black coffee, thanks." He said. She nodded, smiled brightly and took off singing and dancing. "_Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done…_" Kazu just smirked. "Cute kid." He said to no one in particular. Sakaki looked up at the fighter and smiled just a little. Kazu then quickly remembered something important. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and held the cell up to his ear. _"Hello?" _Kagura answered. "Hey, it's Kazu." He replied. _"Yo, Kazi, wazzup?" _The athlete responded cheerfully. "Listen, someone just shot up Tomo and Yomi's homes. If you see anyone unusual, lock everything up and arm yourself." He told her seriously. Kagura had known Kazuhiro for almost nine years and she knew when he was being serious. _"OK, gotcha. Thanks for the warning. See ya later!" _She replied and hung up. Kazu put the phone back in his pocket. Suddenly he heard a loud smash from downstairs. Kazuhiro quickly drew his Anaconda and cocked it. He turned to face a now scared Sakaki. "Wait here." He ordered and made his way downstairs, his revolver held out at a 45 degree angle. He looked downstairs to see a very, very pissed off Miss Yukari. Kazu quickly lowered his pistol, gasping. "Dammit, Yukari! You were about a second and a half away from getting your head blown off!" He shouted. She looked up at him and pointed outside. "What the HELL happened to my car?!?!?!" She yelled. Kazu's eyes grew wide. "That wasn't you driving?" He asked, exasperated. Yukari shook her head. The shock of what was flowing through his head finally hitting home. Only two words could enter his mind. _"Oh shit…" _The fighter yelled into the back. "Chiyo-chan! I need Yomi's phone number now!"

Tomo was laid back on Yomi's bed while the bespectacled girl was sitting at her desk, a despondent look on her face. "Why? Why are they coming after us?" Yomi cried, the tears drying on her face. Tomo sat up, not knowing what to say to her friend. Their long friendship had never been put in a situation like this before. At least not with Yomi being the one needing consoling. Tomo stood up and wrapped her arm around her friend. "Hey, we'll make it through this. Just as long as we stick together, right?" She said cheerfully. Yomi looked the Wildcat dead in the eye. "No. This is different. They have GUNS Tomo, GUNS!" She shouted. "We could die. And we don't even know who it is that wants to kill us!" Yomi unleashed a new torrent of tears. Now Tomo really had no idea what to do. "No, Yomi. No we're not gonna die." Tomo revealed a serious side not seen in years. "If we start to get scared, we can't think straight. We need to stay positive." She told Yomi sternly. Yomi was a little taken aback by Tomo's sudden attitude change. Suddenly, Yomi's phone began to ring. Suddenly, a voice came from downstairs. "Koyomi, there's a Kazuhiro Okami on the phone." The voice said. She quickly answered the phone. "Hey, Kazuhiro. What's up?" The voice on the other end of the line was somewhat positive. "Yomi, hey. Listen, I got good news and bad news." He said. Yomi quickly replied. "Well, what is it?" She asked and put the phone on speaker. "Well, the good news is that it wasn't Miss Yukari driving or shooting." He said. Tomo breathed a sigh of relief. "So what's the bad news?" Yomi asked. "The bad news is…it wasn't Miss Yukari driving or shooting. So now we have no earthly clue who this is or what they're up to." He told them gravely. Suddenly the two heard a slamming door. "Ms. Yukari?" Kazu asked. Tomo and Yomi then heard faintly. "Would this help?" Yukari asked. Kazu laughed. "Never mind the last part, girls. We can figure out who it was in the car." He said cheerfully. Yomi was dumbstruck. "What? How?" She asked the fighter desperately. Kazu just laughed. "Because we have the driver's gun." He chuckled. "And a gun means fingerprints." Tomo cackled, pumping her fist and Yomi quickly grabbed Tomo in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Kazu!" Tomo said over Yomi's shoulder. Kazu laughed a little. "OK, I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up. He took the gun into the kitchen and laid it down on the table. "OK, let's see who this trigger-happy punk is…"

_Oooh! The tension builds! Is there finally a light at the end of the tunnel for the girls, or just another dead end? Read and Review!_


End file.
